


Твистер

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Икер и Олли играют в твистер.
Relationships: Iker Casillas/Óliver Torres
Kudos: 3





	Твистер

— Ты совсем рехнулся, мальчик мой? Я старый больной человек!

— Просто поставь ногу сюда!

— Если я поставлю ногу сюда, то твоя рука...

— Моя рука будет находиться там где надо, не беспокойся за неё.

— А если меня прихватит радикулит?

— У тебя его не было никогда! Просто поставь сюда ногу!

— Он может начаться в любой момент!

— Ставь ногу, Касильяс!!

— Ладно... я поставил... ох!

— Прекрати симулировать!

— Я?? Симулирую?

— Не еби мне мозги: будто я не знаю этого «ох»! Я его слышу каждый раз, когда мы в посте... Так. А это что такое?

— Нога.

— Я вижу, что не член. Что на ноге?

— Джинсы.

— Тебе они достались после археологических раскопок? Какой век до нашей эры?

— Ты тогда ещё не родился, нахальный мальчишка.

— Снимай немедленно.

— Не так быстро, мальчик... Убери руки! Ну, хорошие же джи... Носить ещё и носи... Осторожно — мой радику...

— Заткнись ты наконец...

— Господи... Весь кислород перекрыл... И чуть зубы не выбил... Кто так целуется, спрашивается?..

— Покажи мастер класс, если ты такой умный!

— А в твистер мы доигрывать не будем?

— Какой твистер?..


End file.
